mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Temporal Guardians Law Enforcement Agency
Temporal Guardians *'Temporal Guardians by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson' * *Group name Temporal Guardians * *Description: Temporal Guardian ;Also known as the Temporal Guard Law Eforcement Agency-Special Time Travelling Agents,Equipted with Paranormal Abilities and Equipment Somewhat similar to The Legion Of Time-Sorcers. * *Description Temporal Guardians-interstellar law enforcers and temporal soldiers,who help the Legion of Time Sorcerers and other Lord of Light maintain the law and order throughout time and space * *Temporal Guardians-interstellar law enforcers and temporal soldiers,who help the Legion of Time Sorcerers and other Lord of Light maintain the law and order throughout time and space . * *Temporal Guardians by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. * *Group name Temporal Guardians * *Description: Temporal Guardian ;Also known as the Temporal Guard Law Eforcement Agency-Special Time Travelling Agents,Equipted with Paranormal Abilities and Equipment Somewhat similar to The Legion Of Time-Sorcers. * *Description Temporal Guardians-interstellar law enforcers and temporal soldiers,who help the Legion of Time Sorcerers and other Lord of Light maintain the law and order throughout time and space * *Temporal Guardians-interstellar law enforcers and temporal soldiers,who help the Legion of Time Sorcerers and other Lord of Light maintain the law and order throughout time and space. * *Temporal Guardians-interstellar law enforcers and temporal soldiers,who help the Legion of Time Sorcerers and other Lord of Light maintain the law and order throughout time and space. * *Temporal Guardian is the name of a fictional intergalactic police Military force featured in the Maveric Universe. They patrol the farthest reaches of the multiverse at the behest of the Lords of Light;an alliance of a race of immortals residing on various planet scattered across temporal space. According to Maveric Universal continuity, the Temporal Guardian has been in existance for three billion years; surviving multiple conflicts both internal and foreign. Divided as pairs amongst the 3600 “sectors” of the universe, over 7200 members (known commonly as Temporal Guard) are estimated as serving within the Corps. Each Temporal Guard is given a cosmic power ring,a Temporal Guardian Light Infabtry Space Armor,Temporal Guardian Cosmic Guanlets a weapon granting the use of incredible abilities that are fueled by the wearer's own willpower and the users cosmic lense. * *Temporal Guardian Prime Directives * * *Temporal Guardians is expected to uphold certain principles of their duty. These principles include: * *1. The protection of life and liberty within the assigned sector. *2. Following the orders of the Temporal Guardian High Command without question. *3. Noninterference with a planet's culture, political structure, or its population's collective will. *4. Acting within local laws and obeying the local authority within reason (presumably, the Temporal Guardian High Command or a high ranking member of the ' orders can overrule this when necessary). *5. Taking no action against anyone or anything until they are proven to be a threat against life and liberty. *6. Refusing to use the equipment, resources, or authority of The Guard for personal gain. *7. Showing respect for and cooperating with other members of the Guard and the Temporal Guardian High Command. *8. Showing respect for life which includes restraint of force unless there is no reasonable alternative. *9. Giving top priority to the greatest danger in the assigned sector. *10. Lethal Force against an enemy is authorized by the Temporal Guardian High Command,when nessessary *11. Uphold the Laws of Time and Space,as written in the Great Book of Time,situated within the Great Halls of Time,found with the holographic Libraries of the Legion of Time Sorcerers and Temporal Guardian Citadel od Time,located at various locations and Lords of Light occupied territories,such as Atlantis-Prime,Genisis Prime,Terra-Prime,various Word Ships,Star Castle Space Stations and Star Palice Star Ships. *12. Upholding the honor of the Guard. * * *To enforce these principles, the Guardians closely monitor the activities of the Lanterns. If they feel a violation of Corps regulations has occurred, they will summon the offender to Oa and hold a trial in which the charges are read and the Lantern is allowed to explain their actions. If the Guardians are not satisfied by the explanation, they have a number of disciplinary options which include: * ** Probation-such exile to a specific duty position upon a specified world,at a single location and time,until the Probation Period is up or proven unnessissary. ** Personal supervision by the Temporal Guardians High Command . ** Primery Temporal Guardian Duty-such keeping survailance upon a specific prisoner,who violated the Laws of Time . ** Temporary exile from the Temporal Guardians homeworld. ** Ritual Trial of Endurance - a Temporal Guardian must attempt a dangerous passage through a series of trial throughout specified duties of the multiverse Universe. ** Expulsion from the Corps. * *Temporal Guardian Honor Guard is an elite group of Temporal Guardians, based on Oa but not restricted to one Sector, who serve as leaders of the Corps, troubleshooters and special operatives. * *is an elite, top-secret Black Ops division of the Temporal Guardians. Members of The Guard are not restricted by the same rules that regular Lanterns follow, and they perform the darkest, most dangerous missions.Black ops missions often fit into the deniable category, a situation in which there is no claim of responsibility for the action, and/or a false flag operation is used to give the appearance that another actor was responsible, or – most often – black operations involve extensive arrangements so as to be able to hide the fact that the black operation ever occurred. Black military operations, or paramilitary operations, can be used by various secret services to achieve or attempt to achieve an unusually sensitive goal. The methods used in black operations are also used in unconventional warfare. Depending on the precise situation in a given case, and the level of authoritarianism of the national government or other responsible party, some tasks will be conducted as black operations, while there are usually other activities that can be admitted openly. Black operations may include such things as assassination, sabotage, extortion, spying on allied countries or one's own citizens, kidnapping, supporting resistance movements, torture, use of fraud to obtain funds, use of child soldiers, human experimentation, trafficking in contraband items, etc. *Public website None *Get a promotion box for your website * *Group address Current web address: *http://groups.google.com/group/temporalguardians *Current email address: *temporalguardians@googlegroups.com * * *Public website None *Get a promotion box for your website * *Group address Current web address: *http://groups.google.com/group/temporalguardians *Current email address: